See Me
by kirr1001
Summary: Inuyasha has met Kikyo again and Kagome is hurt and lost.She doesn't think clearly and does something that she will regret later.


**This idea came to me when I read _Meaden of the moon_'s fanfiction _Dawning_ (sorry I don't mean copy hers/his story or anything!)**

**Love triangle between Inuyasha, Kikyo 'nKagome has always been complicated, espicially to Kagome. 'N me XD First when I began to watch 'n read _Inuyasha _I hated Kikyo so much that...Urgh! But now I think that she's really not that bad. She's maybe little cold person, but she's not evil. And well she loves Inuyasha like me so she really can't be so terrible :D But that makes this thing so stupid 'cause I don't want to like her at all! Why can't she just let me hate her! XD No I'm just kiding. But I feel really bad for Kagome 'cause I understand her 'n****I can imagine myself in that situation. Plus I like Kagome very much and I think she's maybe the most understanding person in the world. Or I just should stop talking nonsense 'nremember they are just story and begin to write XP**

**Oh 'n this is not After the end-story like my other stories.**

* * *

Kagome sat watching the river's slow flow, little fishes under surface. A simple waterlily drifted in front of her and smiling sadly she lifted it to her nose.

"Oi. Are we going or not?"

Kagome jumped little at the voice and glanced over her shoulder. She saw her favorite hanyo, but this time it hurt a little because he refused to look at her. Like always when he had met Kikyo.

"Miroku and others told to come get you ", he said a bit quietly.

_So you really didn't want to see me? _she thought but said instead: " Where are we going this time?"

"Miroku said that to some village, I'm not sure", he still wasn't looking her.

_Why does he do that though? Because he feels guilty? Sad? Or is it because I look so much like her? _Kagome really hoped that reason wasn't the last one.

She got up and smiled, though it wasn't her real real smile. "So let's get going then."

Finally Inuyasha looked her, surprised maybe that she didn't ask anything about what he and Kikyo had talked.

_I'm not really in that mood that I could ask..._she thought, walking towards to outskirts of Kaede's village, Inuyasha following her. They walked in silence but Kagome felt Inuyasha's gaze on her back the whole time.

"Your hair is longer than before", he whispered. Kagome turned sharply. "Nani?"

"Nothing", hanyo said and again refused to look at her. But Kagome did had heard him. Kikyo's hair was longer than hers.

_He really, after all this time, still sees me as Kikyo_, she thought and felt tears form in her eyes. _I'm just a girl who looks like her._

Then all hurt and sorrow inside of Kagome came to surface.

" Go-gomen... I have to go home for a little while... Gomen... " and then she ran to the well. She heard him call for her or was it Kikyo's name that he was calling? Thought made her run faster.

Finally she saw the well and glanzing one more time behind her, she jumped. Blue light surrounded her and she let her tears drown in it.

She opened her home's front door and nearly impacted to her grandfather.

"Oh, Kagome! You're back, thank goodness... Eh? What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her tears.

"Nothing, granpa. I-"

"Kagome!" her mother said happily but then her smile faded. "Honey, are you all right?"

"Yes, don't worry, mama", Kagome forced sad smile. "It's nice to see you. Sota's probably in school, ne? I... I want to be alone for a while if that's okay?"

"But Kagome-"

"Of course it's okay, Kagome", her mother said smiling kindly and understanding her daughter like always. "We were just going to shop, ne dad?"

"But, but-"

"No but. In the kitchen is your favorite chocolate, we'll be home soon."

"Arigato, mama", Kagome said grateful and squeezed her mother's hand.

"Anytime", she said kissing Kagome's forehead and then pushed her father outside. "Come on, dad. Let's go."

"But what about Kagome-" and then door slammed shut. Kagome walked to her room and slumped to her bed. Tears fell down again and she cried in her pillow for a long time.

_Your hair is longer than before_

Then she stopped just like that. Slowly she got up, her face red but blank and walked to bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror, touched her black hair then her face. Sorrow and hurt changed to anger. Anger to herself. _Why I have to look like her? Why can't my face be different?_ **_Why I have to look like her?_**

___Your hair is longer than before_

Tears falling again, she opened drawer and took scissors in her hand.

* * *

_What a baka woman!_ Inuyasha thought while he ran towards to the well.

_"You can go beforehand, I'm going after her."_

_"I don't think it's good idea."_

_"Why not, monk? I'll just go get her and then we follow your scent. You said that village isn't far."_

_Miroku and Sango looked each others. _

_"Inuyasha", Sango started carefully. "I think monk meant that maybe we should wait when Kagome-chan self comes back. She was pretty upset when you left to meet Kikyo-sama. Maybe she just need time alone."_

_"In other words she doesn't want to see you so leave her alone!" Shippo said jumping on Inuyasha's head. _

_"Shut up, runt!" Inuyasha yelled and shook Shippo off his head. "Look, I'm going to get her back here so don't try to tell me that it's bad idea! Like I said, go beforehand to village!" _

_Then he was gone. "Baka Inuyasha", Shippo murmured. _

_"Yes he is but that wasn't so suprise", Miroku said calmly. "Well we tried."_

_"Hai", Sango said feeling bad for Kagome. "So let's go."_

_What I even said? I just noticed that her hair was longer and she runs away? _

But deep inside Inuyasha knew why Kagome was so sad. _Well I know that she gets mad when I go to see Kikyo but damn why does she have to cry? She doesn't deserve to cry because of me..._

When he finally was in Kagome's time, he climbed to her window. Like always it wasn't locked but he looked inside first. And almost immediately he saw her. She was on her bed, blanket on top of her so that he couldn't even she her face. Her body trembled and he heard her cries. His heart ached and the need to protect her from pain rose.

Carefully he opened the window and stepped in. She didn't seem to notice and kept crying. "Kagome?" he said uncertainly. Crying stopped and her body froze. For a moment the room was complitely silent.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha tried again.

"Go away, Inuyasha."

"But-"

"I said go away, please. I want to be alone", she said, her voice sounding scared.

"What the hell are you talking about? I ain't going anywhere. And why you're crying?" he asked and took a step towards her bed but she backed away against the wall.

"Leave me alone!" now her face peeped behind the blanked, her face wet from tears and her eyes looked so broken. Inuyasha's expression changed sad and tender.

"Kagome, I-" but he cut himself off when he saw something red on Kagome's cheek. Blood.

"What the... You're hurt!" he said worried. Kagome surprised and touched her cheek. Something in her eyes changed and Inuyasha didn't like it at all.

"Um... It's okey, just a scratch", she tried but Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Where that came from? What have you done?"

"Nothing!" Kagome cried and covered her face again.

"Don't lie to me! Let me look!" he yelled and grabbed her blanket.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled now in panic while hanyo tried to tear cover off of her. Inuyasha didn't care, he just felt that something wasn't right and that made him desperate...

"**Fine! Look then!**" Kagome yelled and got up throwing blanket off. Inuyasha backed away shocked.

Her hair... it was gone. Well not all but much. Her hair was cut messy and it didn't reach even on her shoulders.

New tears came in Kagome eyes while Inuyasha stared at her his mouth open, eyes wide.

"Wh-why..." Inuyasha tried to found his voice again. "Why you did something so stupid?"

Kagome looked him and didn't know the answer. She just had felt so angry. She haven't even realized what she had done until scissors accidentally hit her cheek. She had looked herself and terrified. She didn't look so much like Kikyo but she wasn't Kagome anymore.

"You baka" he said and touched her short hair. "Your beautiful hair..." and moved his hand to her cheek. She leaned his touch and then burst out tears, throwing herself to his arms. Inuyasha hugged her back just as tight.

"Go-gomen, Inuyasha..." she whispered against his fire rat.

"For what?"

"That I'm... like this... I was just so sad and upset... so baka..." she sobbed. "Gomen..."

"Well yes you're baka, you don't have to be sorry", he said gently and then asked guilty: "Is this my fault?"

Kagome looked him. "Of course not! I just... I thought that you saw me like Kikyo so I didn't want to look so much like her."

Inuyasha looked her shocked. "Nani? Hell I don't! You're Kagome now and always!"

"I... I know..." she said ashamed and sad. "I was just so lost.."

Inuyasha looked at her for a while and whispered: "Well always if you feel lost you can tell me and I find you again."

Kagome met his gaze and hanyo blushed. And now Kagome smiled her real smile. "I know."

And Inuyasha smiled back. Then she gazed her hair again.

"I know; It's horrible..."

"No", Inuyasha said and stroked it. "I like it."

"You-you do?"

"Hai ", Inuyasha smiled. "You look tougher. That will be good use in a battle. "

"Ariga-"

"And you look like a boy-"

"Osuwari."

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
